


Almost Like Being In L-

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim isn't in love. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. Song is Almost Like Being In Love by Alan Jay Lerner & Frederick Loewe, 1947.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Being In L-

_What a day it has been;_

_What a rare mood I’m in;_

_Why, it’s almost like being in-_

            Tim isn’t in love.

            He tells himself that as he watches Jay change the tapes in the camera, as he listens to Jay enthuse about something on television, as Jay admonishes him about smoking inside, as Jay this, Jay that.

_There’s a smile on my face_

_For the whole human race;_

_Why, it’s almost like being in-_

            He’s not in love. He doesn’t understand the butterflies in his stomach as Jay falls asleep on his shoulder as they watch late-night trashy TV. He tries to ignore the smile that pulls at the corners of his mouth as Jay bullies him into actually eating something using admonishments that most people use, as parents, on three year olds.

_All the music of life seems to be_

_Like a bell that is ringing for me-_

            Tim has noticed that his masked self seems to be leaving Jay alone for now, as well. This is a sign of hope – that how  _he_  behaves and feels affects how _it_  behaves and feels. In fact, he isn’t entirely sure he’s gone Masky since Jay made him move in with him after what he calls ‘the summer of ‘61’. It makes Tim snort with laughter whenever he says it.

_And from the way that I feel_

_When that bell starts to peal-_

            Jay snores gently on the sofa as Tim stands up to go to bed, and Tim can’t help it. He kneels next to him, adjusts the cushion under his head, and plants the lightest kiss on his forehead.

_I would swear I was falling;_

_I could swear I was falling-_

            He’s not in love though. Honest.

_It’s almost like being in love._


End file.
